Yogurt
by Happy Sartre
Summary: After iParty with Victorious, Cat's throat is even worse. She's quite distressed about it, and Robbie thinks that he has just the cure for her. Semi-romantic Cabbie fluff, complete with strawberry-flavored dairy goodness.


_Um, yeah. This is a silly semi-Cabbie oneshot that I just wrote, and I'm sleep-deprived. Just some fluffy, dairy-related goodness. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Cat buried her head in her hands and sighed in defeat. It had been three days since the party at Kenan Thompson's house, and her throat was even worse. She <em>knew<em> that she shouldn't have tried singing that ridiculous pop song mash-up—it so wasn't worth it. The auditions for the big spring musical were _the next day_, and she could barely talk.

Cat began to sniffle, and her eyes started to well up. It wasn't fair!

The doorbell rang, and because Cat was the only one home, she would have to get it. She contemplated just not answering, but that would be rude. Sighing in defeat yet again, Cat put on her talking headband, picked up her PearPhone, and answered the door.

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie said as he walked inside. "Can I come in? Well, too late because I'm already here."

"Hi, Ro-bee," the mechanical voice of Cat's headband said. "What are you do-ing here?"

"I read your very distressed status update on the Slap. Don't worry; I know how to fix your throat. I am here to cure you!" Robbie said triumphantly, holding up a bag from the supermarket.

"What is inside that?"

Robbie walked over to Cat's coffee table and dumped out the contents. "Yogurt!"

Cat looked at Robbie quizzically.

"It sounds crazy, but hear me out," Robbie said. "Sometimes when I have sore throats, I gargle yogurt to make my throat better."

"You gair-gol yogurt?" the headband asked.

Robbie nodded, his curly hair bouncing a bit. "Yeah! It's more effective than just plain eating it, because when you gargle, it stays in your throat longer and is able to get up behind your tonsils. I mean, you have to be careful, because it's pretty easy to choke—"

Cat made a startled, high pitch sound.

"But only if you aren't careful!" Robbie reassured her. "Just make sure you take a deep breath before hand, and swallow before you try to breathe again."

Cat looked quite worried and typed into her phone, "I do not know if this is a good idea."

"Don't worry, Cat, you'll be fine. Now, do you want to be able to sing by tomorrow or not?"

"Yes."

"Then just trust me." Robbie took a step closer to Cat, so they were only about a foot apart. "You do trust me…right?"

Cat looked up Robbie, her adorable, wide brown eyes looking into his. She nodded. Cat looked so beautiful, and almost helpless. Robbie had to refrain himself from cupping her face and kissing her.

A blush creeping over his cheeks, Robbie turned away from Cat and faced the table, setting up the different containers of yogurt.

"Okay," he said. "I got all kinds of different yogurt. There's vanilla, strawberry, peach, cherry, raspberry, mango, pomegranate, lemon…"

Cat picked up the strawberry yogurt cup, then typed into her PearPhone. "I like the coe-lor of this one."

"Okay," Robbie said. He took out a plastic spoon from the pocket of his cardigan and gave it to Cat. Cat opened the container of yogurt and licked the lid before throwing it away. She put her spoon in the yogurt and looked at Robbie anxiously.

"All right," Robbie said. "Just take a deep breath…"

Cat gulped down air, filling her lungs to capacity.

"Okay, now eat the yogurt, but don't swallow."

Cat spooned the strawberry-flavored dairy product into her mouth and looked at Robbie.

"Now just pretend that it's your mouthwash and gargle it."

Cat did as he instructed, but ended up choking on it a bit. She swallowed and coughed as Robbie patted her back.

"I do not think this is go-ing verry well," Cat's headband said.

"No, no, you're fine, Cat," Robbie assured her. "You just need to try again." He held out the yogurt cup to the girl. "Here."

Cat tentatively sucked in her breath, and then ate another spoonful of strawberry yogurt. She attempted to gargle it again, but this time she incited her gag reflex and coughed up her mouthful into the garbage can. She was lucky that the yogurt in her stomach didn't come back up.

"Okay, I am done!" her headband declared, and Cat began to storm out of the room.

"Oh, no you're not!" Robbie said, grabbing a hold of Cat's elbow and pulling her back. She stamped her foot indignantly and he said, "Look, you can't give up. You want to be in that musical, and I know that if you're able to sing tomorrow then you'll get the lead. You'll just have to get through this. I promise, it'll be easier the more you do it." Cat said nothing, instead staring at him with her sweet chocolate brown eyes. "Just try one more time—for me."

Cat looked down, and nodded her head.

"Yay!" Robbie said, clapping his hands. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he went home with Cat mad at him. And, if this didn't work, then the others would surely laugh at him the next day. Well, they still would, but less so than if it worked.

Cat took a deep breath for the third time, and ate the yogurt. This time when she gargled it (Or, well, attempted to. Yogurt's a bit too thick to effectively gargle.), she did not choke or incite her gag reflex. She swallowed and took a deep breath, then grinned broadly at Robbie.

Robbie grinned back. "Do you feel better?"

"A little," her headband responded.

"Awesome! You ready to try it again?"

Cat nodded, filled her lungs, ate the yogurt, attempted to gargle, and swallowed.

"You got it down!" Robbie said.

Cat beamed at him. "I think this is wor-king!"

The cycle continued on, and Cat was soon finished with her strawberry yogurt. She then moved on to the peach yogurt, and the lemon after that.

After she had scraped away the last of the lemon, Cat patted her stomach. "I could not eat an-other bite," he headband chimed.

"Well, how's your throat feeling?"

"Much better."

"Great!" Robbie said, grinning. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to check the message. "Uh oh. My mom needs me to go chase the squirrel out of our chimney again. Sorry, Cat, I gotta go. Hey, I'll leave the yogurt here in case you want some more later, okay?"

Cat nodded. She gave Robbie a hug, squeezing him tightly. Robbie patted her back, and knew that he was blushing madly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, her voice hoarse and yet still beautiful. She pulled back, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and waved good bye to him.

"Bye, Cat…" he said weakly as he headed to the door, his face tingling where Cat had kissed him. As he stepped outside of the Valentine residence, he felt elated, as if his feet weren't touching the ground.

Thank God for yogurt.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Cat eating lemon yogurt was an intentional innuendo. Tee hee.<em>

_I've tried this method of curing sore-throats before (because I've had constant sore throats for the past, like, two months), and it's semi-effective. But not really, though. I just thought, oh, hey, this is probs something that Robbie would do, because he's a weirdo. But, seriously, people, just drink tea. It's much better._

_Anyway, reviews make me happy. C:_


End file.
